


A Day Off

by Karr20



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mother's Day, Parenting stuff, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14464890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karr20/pseuds/Karr20





	A Day Off

Aesthetic made by [thing-you-do-with-that-thing](thing-you-do-with-that-thing.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. It was written for her challenge. 

* * *

 

 

The last time you took time for yourself was before the birth of your second child, which was more than a year ago. It felt foreign, weird. Normally you would have Beau in his front baby carrier, and Ivy clutching at your leg, while doing the dishes and talking with her. But Misha had insisted that today you were to do nothing. No exception. After all it was Mother’s Day.

You woke up that morning to your daughter and boyfriend’s soft voices. Blinking your eyes open you looked toward the door to see little Ivy with a tray in her hands, a big smile on her face. “Mornin’ mommy! We made waffles and fwuits!”

Sitting up against the headboard you smiled at her, “Wow, all of that just for me?” The toddler nodded yes and started making her way to you. You helped her put the tray on your legs, before helping her on the bed and giving her a kiss. Misha approached you with Beau in his arms making grabby hands at you. Taking him in your hands, you gave him kisses on his chubby cheeks, listening to him gurgle happily and laugh. Blowing a raspberry on his belly, you placed him on the bed beside you. 

Misha sat on the edge of the bed, giving you a soft kiss and wishing you a happy Mother’s Day. Listening to your daughter talk about how she made the waffles herself made you smile and kiss her again. 

When you were done eating you grabbed everything to go clean it and Misha stopped you, saying that you were to lay in bed with the kids and watch a movie, and that he would do the dishes. You let Ivy pick the movie while you grabbed your son, and laid him on your chest, rubbing his back and making him yawn and stuck his thumb in his mouth. 

Having done it by herself before, your daughter put the movie in the DVD player and made her way back to you. Getting under the covers and snuggling in your side, the opening of Wall-E appeared on the screen. 

Twenty minutes into the movie, Beau was starting to get fussy and you knew he was ready for a diaper change. Getting up, your daughter asked you to pause the movie, which you did, and she quickly left the room yelling “DADDY, MOMMY IS GETTING OUT OF BED!” You laughed at her silliness and made your way to the door when you saw Misha running up the stairs. 

“Hey, what are you doing out of bed? I told you to lay down with the kids.”

“Beau’s diaper needs a chan-”

“Great, give me Stinky, and go back to bed with Bug.”

“HEY! I’m no bug, imma flower, ‘member?” Your daughter’s fake glare toward her father was enough to make you both laugh. Giving Misha your son and taking your daughter in your arms, you thanked him and went back to bed snuggling your three year old. A couple of minutes later, Misha came to tell you he was going to keep your son with him a little bit. 

* * *

 

Two movies and a lunch break later, you were relaxing in a bubble bath with a glass of wine, while Misha was making diner. The kids were both down for a nap and the house was quiet and smelled nice. 

The door to the bathroom opened and Misha smiled at you. “Hey, diner will be ready in thirty, I’ll get the kids up. You take your time!” He was gone as quick as he came in. You quickly washed your body, and got out. You took your time drying yourself off, and decided against wearing makeup. 

Wearing a simple grey, two sizes too big sweater, with black leggings, you made your way downstairs toward the  kitchen to see what Misha had cooked for you, but the sight before you made you stop and smile. Your daughter was seated at her normal  seat, and your son was on his high chair beside his father who was waiting for you. Misha pulled your chair out and you sat waiting for him to serve you your dinner.

After eating the chicken that Misha cooked, you went to the living room and proceeded to relax a little bit. Your daughter handed you a square box and told you to open it. Inside the box was a handmade book of every colour. Opening it you saw a picture of you and Misha on set, the first day you had met. The rest of the book was full of a variety of different pictures of you and Misha throughout your years together. Your first date, your first convention together, your first vacation, you first apartment, you first house, your first pregnancy. 

Looking at all of them made you tear up. It was the most beautiful and thoughtful gift you had ever received. Turning to the last page, your breath stuck in your throat and you looked up to see your daughter grinning like the Cheshire Cat, and your boyfriend down on one knee. 

“The other day Ivy asked me why we weren’t married like everyone else, and I told her it was because of me. You’ve been the one since the beginning, and the more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea of seeing a ring on your finger, making you officially mine… So I guess what I’m trying to ask is-”

“YES! Yes Misha, oh my God!” Quickly embracing him, you kissed his lips repeatedly smiling through the happy tears streaming down your face.

“Mommy! You didn’t let Daddy finish!”

Wiping your tears, you cleared your throat and sat back on the couch. Misha shook his head and laughed softly. “Thank you Bug, but ahem… Y/N will you marry me?”


End file.
